


旧手札

by Northernseas



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-06-30 11:36:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19852369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Northernseas/pseuds/Northernseas
Summary: 艾吉奥从父亲的书箱底部翻出了一张署名阿泰尔•伊本•拉哈阿德的旧手札，他认定阿泰尔在隐瞒什么。顶着精神失常的诅咒，他开始追寻某个人的脚步。





	旧手札

**Author's Note:**

> *给erica的EA点梗，在lof有发过，来AO3备档  
> *现代pa，很长，并且非常慢热的单相思  
> *LE是关系极其要好的室友，并且番茄已经与撒莱交往的设定  
> *大导师的手札内容有引用  
> *很多人名都是随便起的，请不要在意

  
  
1

【真奇怪，我竟然会开始记笔记，这放在我身上真是太反常了。但最近莫名其妙的事够多了，也不差这一个。护士小姐担心这是否意味着我的病情加重，但是管他的，我清醒得很！这些纸张里记载的东西太有趣了！我没日没夜地研究，几乎能从里面看出花来。阿泰尔，你到底是谁呢？我不相信你仅仅只是一个刺客，你在隐瞒什么呢？】  
  
  
  
  
仔细算来，我从拿到第一张书页开始已经有些年头了，零零散散收集到现在，大概也有了那么十几张。虽然是挺古老的东西，上面的加密文字也磨损得不怎么能看清，但我的好友莱昂纳多生性热爱并且享受挑战——他对这些文字加密方式的热情完全超过它们所记载的内容本身。于是一个星期过后，在我的床都要被来自图书馆的各种典籍占据之前，莱昂纳多终于在我跨进宿舍门时把一沓草稿拍在我脸上：“艾吉奥！我解出来了！”  
“噢，太棒了。”我踮着脚走进去，尝试着不踩到任何一本书或者涂着乱七八糟符号的演算纸，“我还以为我要在研究室过夜了。”  
“我很抱歉。”莱昂纳多愧疚地说，旋即又激动地挥舞手臂，“但你一定要看看这个，艾吉奥。这里面——老天，写这张手稿的人是个天才！”  
“当然，当然……解开这张手稿的人也是个天才。”我打趣道。嗯哼，莱昂纳多确实是我见过最聪明的家伙。我拿起莱昂纳多的解读成果，只一眼便意识到问题：“这是张图纸？”  
“一张武器图纸。”莱昂纳多兴奋地解释，“它可以装在手臂上，通过各处机拓连接弹出刀刃。你看这里的弹簧和螺栓，它们……”他之后说的什么我没怎么听，莱昂纳多在兴致上时总是滔滔不绝，并且也不介意别人到底有没有注意他的话。我在他语气停顿的时候下意识给出“嗯”“啊”的回答，一边研读莱昂纳多的手稿。莱昂纳多的字迹优美流畅，读起来毫不费力，每一部分机关都进行了详细注解。我开始还在仔细阅读，后来忍不住迅速浏览完了全篇，“你说的没错，这简直太棒了！”  
莱昂纳多咧嘴笑了：“你瞧，我打算把它做出来。你觉得机械工程系的老师会同意我借用他们的实验室吗？”  
老实说，想想曾经他的光荣事迹，我觉得再也不会了。但我很快听出他话里有话，而后不好的预感便涌上心头。“不……莱昂纳多，告诉我你没有想这么做。”  
“求你了，艾吉奥。”然而我那亲爱的朋友只是眨了眨眼睛。  
  
“我恨你。”我绝望地说，“克里斯汀娜会杀了我。”  
“我爱你。”莱昂纳多头都没回，甫一走进实验室就整个人扑向了工作桌。我怨恨地跟在他后面，想起刚刚用美男计拜托机械工程的研究生打开实验室的行为会给我追求克里斯汀娜的路上增添多少困难，便觉得头痛。  
知道莱昂纳多与撒莱在交往的人并不在少数，所以这种事他也没有办法身体力行。我看着莱昂纳多在3D打印机前忙前忙后，开始思考我爸作为一个银行家到底是从哪里搞来的手稿。虽然他不像我妈那么喜欢收集什么富有古典艺术气息的东西，不过作为一张被压在书箱子深处的泛黄草纸，被男主人遗忘也不是什么不可原谅的事情。莱昂纳多在仪器后面又开始絮絮叨叨了，他讲他这次他打算先用复合材料建造一个袖剑模型希望不要出意外的事，上次试图在这个这个实验室还原历史上的飞行器结果撞塌了三个架子后被老师训斥“就算你也叫莱昂纳多也不是不坐飞机的理由”的事，上上次试图研究炮弹结果炸了化学实验室被老师提溜回美术学科楼骂了个狗血淋头的事，上上上次……  
“……有接下来的记录。”莱昂纳多从百忙之中瞥了我一眼，“所以，艾吉奥，你能找到吗？”  
“抱歉？”我回过神来。  
“这手稿并非一张，恐怕原来有整整一本。”莱昂纳多和善地笑道，“艾吉奥，你能找到余下的残页吗？”  
“你当我是哆啦A梦吗？！”我震惊道。  
“唔，凡事总要留个念想。”莱昂纳多耸肩，“手稿主人的名字叫阿泰尔，这是个线索，不过找不到也没关系。劳驾把我的笔记本递给我，在工具箱旁边。”  


  
2

【我得承认，现如今他们对待精神病人的态度有了明显的改进，至少现在我可以拥有一个单独的房间接受枯燥乏味、永无止境的治疗——玛利亚小姐试图就这点威胁我，即如果我再动不动就从病房跳窗逃跑，她们就剥夺我住单人间的权利——这简直要了我的命！其他病房的家伙可都是货真价实的白痴！（虽然我也确实不知道自己为什么跑出去就是了。】  
  
  
  
尽管这么说了，但我和莱昂纳多谁都没抱着能找到余下残页的念头。并且比起寻找手稿，祈祷这次他的作品不要出什么岔子似乎才是当务之急。管理机械工程实验室的研究生表示如果莱昂纳多再炸掉点东西，我们三个都得遭殃。在她的逼迫下，我不得不和莱昂纳多同时待在实验室以保证安全，这也正是为什么我陪克里斯汀娜的时间大大减少。噢，说到克里斯汀娜——我们这时候已经在一起了。  
在这里我必须要介绍一下亲爱的克里斯汀娜——她端庄秀丽且聪慧过人，连费得里科都说我能有这样的女朋友是上辈子积的德——我姑且认为他是在夸她。不过提到克里斯汀娜最主要的原因还是因为手稿——我们确实是在谈论这个。彼时克里斯汀娜听了我对莱昂纳多毁灭性创作的灾难的抱怨，一边挑眉一边喝着奶茶：“噢，可是他真的很聪明。”  
“是啊，我不否认这点。”我阴郁地说。  
“不过那张手稿，是什么样子的？”克里斯汀娜好奇地眨眨眼睛，我掏出手机打开相册，把之前照的照片调给她看。拍照片的时候我没用闪光灯，因为莱昂纳多说这种年代的纸张能在我爸的暴力保存下完好成这样简直是奇迹，再随心所欲下去就是暴殄天物。照片亮度有点低，克里斯汀娜盯着看了好一会儿，我便盯着她看直到她被我的视线搞得发笑。我们这样闹了半天，然后克里斯汀娜说：“我好像见过相似的手稿，也许出自同一个人也说不定。”  
我投去询问的目光。克里斯汀娜回想了片刻，然后给了一个回答：“离这里不远的私人博物馆，小一点的那个，上次实习作业从那里取的材，我还有一点印象。”  
那个小博物馆我也记得，离这里只有几个街区。我不敢想象我们找了这么久的东西竟然离我们如此之近，日后邵云评价说都是天意，伴着我到现在还是没记住的什么“铁鞋”的中文。但无论如何似乎都有了个线索，于是第二天我就翘了无论听起来还是读起来都干巴巴的哲学课，跑到两个街区外去逛博物馆了。  
找到那份手稿没费什么力气，那写着密密麻麻密文的枯黄草纸不会有第二份，我只一眼便认出它来。因为字迹晦涩难懂，纸质磨损又严重，被摆在角落的玻璃罩里。我找到私人博物馆的所有者，又搬出我爸的名头，终于得以把它的影印品借了出来。  
莱昂纳多看到手稿之后发出无声的尖叫，像捧着什么绝世珍宝一样小心翼翼地把它接了过去，转头便沉浸在了解码之中。并且大概是解过一次的缘故，第二天他就把解读完毕的草稿塞进了我手里。我想都不想便拿起来翻看。这一次纸上记载的不再是武器图纸，更像是日记一样的东西——  
【我已经在这个人造物体上花了好几天时间了。或者是几个星期？几个月？我不确定……  
其他人时不时地来——送饭的或是别的什么让我分心的事情。他们都说我应该从这个研究中抽身出来休息……马利克甚至建议我彻底放弃。但我还不想放弃，这个伊甸苹果一定能被我研究明白。它可能是……一种武器？或者一种信息载体？或者某种程度上，两者都是？ 】  
……  
“他在说啥？”我吞咽一口空气。  
莱昂纳多则陷入了大脑高速运转的奇妙状态，他眼里闪着不明意味的光，无意识地咬着手指：“伊甸苹果……如果是指圣经中的苹果的话，它是一个‘人造物体’吗？神话肯定都是有迹可循的，但是要追溯到那么远……艾吉奥，我们可能正在什么远古隐秘门口徘徊呢。”不等我回答，他又扬起一只手臂示意我闭嘴，转头匆匆收拾起书包，“我要去一趟图书馆，回见，我的朋友。”  
我目送他挎着书包跑出门，手里还捏着阿泰尔被破译的手稿。莱昂纳多说的没错，我确实感到我们正面对着一个古老深邃的漩涡。阿泰尔的手稿就是通往真相的钥匙，但谁都不知道门后是腐败的鲜花还是贪婪的沼泽。我也试图在网络上搜索阿泰尔和马利克，只是这两个名字太过寻常，我一无所获。但换一种方式想，也许是有人故意隐藏了他们的信息呢？也许知道他们存在的不止我们呢？我越想越觉得惊恐，仿佛窥见了什么惊世骇俗的阴谋。  
片刻之后我的手机响了，吓得我一个激灵。接起来才意识到是我爸。大概是借给我复印件的收藏家给他打了电话。我靠在床头和他解释了一通，我爸终于意识到我说的是什么：“那张手稿？好像是你马里奥叔叔的东西。”  
于是就在这一瞬间，我忽然就有了一种奇妙的预感：我会找齐所有手稿的，我注定会找齐所有手稿的。  
“我好久没联系他了。”我说，“把他号码给我吧。”  


  
3

【拿破仑胜利了。停战条约？我可去他的！罗马涅人民永不服输！但是我什么都做不了，梦魇一日又一日地来，我常常记不清自己是谁。身体好像不属于自己。醒过来时我站在一片狼藉的房间中央，手里攥着淌血的花瓶碎片。玛利亚说我大喊着什么人的名字，我希望我不知道那是谁的名字。】  
  
  
  
半个月之后，我拎着文件夹坐到莱昂纳多旁边，他正在和邵云吃饭，两个人就古典艺术聊得正开心。我把文件夹展示给莱昂纳多看，他激动地呛了口汤，“当真？艾吉奥——你又找到了！”  
“三张。”我言简意赅。邵云投来询问的目光，我便将大致讲给她听。当邵云也露出思索的表情的时候，我心中的预感更强烈了。我屏气凝神等待她的回答，等她给出下一张手稿的下落。  
“我家里也有一些相似加密的手稿，据说是从祖上传下来的，但是笔迹完全不同。你们有兴趣吗？”  
“有！”莱昂纳多抢在我之前重重地点头。我不由扶额。  
  
邵云很快将她家族里手稿的扫描件发给了我们。莱昂纳多的工作量大大增加，但正如我所说，他对此乐此不疲。我们决定优先破译从马里奥叔叔那里得来的阿泰尔手稿。而莱昂纳多——他简直着了魔，仅仅一天就盯着黑眼圈把成稿亮到了我面前。我简直要开始怀疑他是不是把专业课也翘掉了。对此他居然也给了肯定的答复。  
……  
【“知识越加增，悲伤就越加增...”这种哲学现在我能理解了……但他是真理吗——抑或是字面上的真理？ 一个用信息和思想而不是钢铁和刀剑来发动战争的社会…… 】  
【刺客组织的规则之中，有三条极具讽刺意味：  
(1) 我们追求和平，使用的却是暗杀的手段。 (2) 我们提倡解除思想的禁锢，却要求彻底服从导师和规则。 (3) 我们揭露盲目信仰的危害，可我们自己就是信仰者…… 】  
【因此我意识到，只要圣殿骑士还存在，他们就会试图按照自己的意愿来扭曲事实。他们也发现世界上并没有绝对真理——即使有，我们也无力理解，只能望洋兴叹……】  
……  
刺客组织与圣殿骑士，这两个词有如当头棒喝。莱昂纳多难得沉默了片刻，而后开始向我普及中古时期的阿萨辛派，我对此曾略有耳闻，但无论如何也没能将阿泰尔所信仰的虔诚教派与那个臭名昭著的暗杀组织联系到一起。这其中难道另有隐情吗？我放下手里的草纸。阿泰尔本人是什么样的呢？作为穆斯林一派应该会穿着从头包到脚的白色长袍，手臂上还应该戴着他引以为傲的武器袖剑；他应当是真正睿智沉着的领导者，理性缜密的哲学家。蓦地阿泰尔的形象在我脑袋里就清晰起来——一个隐忍而有力的白袍男子，坐在桌边有如猛兽蛰伏，目光专注饱含万千思绪，投向手中的伊甸苹果——  
不，那不该是一个苹果，它应当是别的什么样子。伊甸圣器，禁忌之果，亚当与夏娃因其逐出伊甸园——伊甸园是真实存在的吗？不，它真的只是一个花园吗？  
阿泰尔，天鹰座。我想起自己的名字似乎也是带着相似含义的。我在心里一遍又一遍默念他的名字，将他的手稿反复读了又读。阿泰尔对信条的疑虑挣扎坚定守护都一股脑塞进我神经里，那些词语旋转交汇融合爆炸，我将之囫囵吞下，又觉得味道似曾相识，仿佛我曾经日日夜夜咀嚼回味，枕着古旧泛黄的笔记入睡。  
我需要知道更多。我想要知道更多。我望向莱昂纳多，他的表情也严肃起来。我们正在接触两个组织的千年纷争与人类的上古起源。但越是危险的东西就越让人忍不住触碰。莱昂纳多转头爬上床：“我要上床补一觉，然后破译邵云的手札。这几天的课麻烦帮我点下到。”  
“你连马基雅维利的课都想翘？”  
“得了吧，艾吉奥，说的好像前天翘课的不是你一样。”莱昂纳多咯咯笑道，拉上了床帘。  
  
  
4  
【疯了疯了！一切都疯了！我究竟是谁！我为什么会出现在这里！多讽刺啊！我现在也成了曾经唾弃的所谓“白痴”的一员了！连自己的名字都记不清，整天发出些不成字句的傻叫——那还不如杀了我来的痛快！一切都是丑陋的，扭曲而肮脏……但是只有他的手稿，只有阿泰尔的手稿，我只有在研读他的笔记时才能荣获半刻安宁——我几乎要为此落泪。】  
  
  
  
莱昂纳多破译了另一份手札的前几页，并且迅速失去了兴趣——他的笔迹与阿泰尔完全不同，但加密方式一模一样，结合起来不难知道他也是曾经读过阿泰尔手稿的家伙之一，并且还使用了相同的方法加密了自己的手稿。这个结论令我们大失所望。我们盼着的是流传千年的古老机密，而非另一个和我们一样偶然发现其存在的精神病——唔没错，封面上印着一家精神病院的名字。  
比起这个，莱昂纳多还是对他的袖剑还原工作更感兴趣。确认手札内容无关紧要后，他就又开始频繁出入机械工程实验室了。但邵云还在等着，我又闲着没事做，于是破译我们精神有点小问题的朋友的笔记的任务便落到了我身上。它也蛮有意思，我权当是在读小说。但有趣归有趣，我无论如何也不明白这怎么能担当起传家宝一般的重任，想来只能是因为没有人能解开密语，便给当做什么稀世宝贝了。  
18世纪末的精神病人已经得到了相当的重视，比如他们可以在专门的精神病院里获得一个床位——至少对于我们手札的主人公来说是这样。看看他的语气措辞，怕不是个久疾缠身的贵族少爷，这可真是不幸，一个名门少爷不能出去和他的狐朋狗友一起撒欢该少了多少快乐啊（我完全可以充当反面例子）！但是他似乎研究阿泰尔的手稿比我更久也更透彻，老实说，我有点嫉妒这点。  
说回阿泰尔的手稿，它们肯定有着不知名的魔力，至少在我反应过来之前，克劳迪亚已经快被我烦透了：“艾吉奥！求你别再提你那个阿提什么的梦中情人了！”我不得不再向她解释阿泰尔不是梦中情人什么之类，克劳迪亚闻言讥讽地短笑：“哈！怎么，怕我告诉克里斯汀娜？”  
“克劳迪亚，你就原谅他吧，他满脑子都是这些东西。”费得里科在旁边和她一唱一和，我狠狠瞪他一眼。  
“这能怪我吗？”费得里科一脸无辜地摊手，“我还以为你要放弃金融转读考古学了。”  
“我就算读了考古学第一件事也是研究你的墓志铭。”我翻了个白眼。这当然是玩笑，而且我怎么可能放着阿泰尔的手札无动于衷呢？  
此后枯燥的生活中终于迎来了一件值得高兴的事——莱昂纳多造出了阿泰尔的武器，而且没有对实验室造成任何损伤！  
我露出惯常对女孩子的礼貌微笑向研究生学姐告别，莱昂纳多刚刚听了我的感叹，小声道：“其实3d打印机中途出了故障，我又去找人换了个零件。”  
“你找的谁？”我有一种不好的预感。  
“……没。”莱昂纳多十指交叉四十五度角望天。  
“行了，我就知道是西泽尔。”我烦躁地抓了抓头发。我们两个向来不对盘，但再怎么制止莱昂纳多和他交好也是管的太宽了点。“你撒谎技术太差了。”  
莱昂纳多饱含歉意地看了我一眼，然后又热切地向我展示他的成果：“艾吉奥，你要来试试吗？它超赞的！”  
我接过他造好的护腕一样的武器：“它叫什么来着？”  
“袖剑。”莱昂纳多着迷地盯着它。我把它戴到手腕上，搭扣严丝合缝，想来莱昂纳多做的时候就是按照我的手腕尺寸来的。“据阿泰尔记载，使用它是要切掉无名指的。”——我抖了两抖，立刻开始解扣子——“但是这款已经被他改良了！”莱昂纳多灿笑，“所以我说他是个天才！”  
我盯了他两秒，又把扣子扣了回去，随后小臂肌肉轻轻用力，雪白的刀刃无声地掠过我的掌心。  
“哇，它可真美。”我喃喃道。袖剑弹出来给我的感觉不类似于任何普通武器，它更像是沉默着致命的鹰。它可以藏在绣着繁复花纹的长袖里，当你混在人群中朝着目标接近，寻找机会给那个在画像旁高谈阔论的家伙致命一击，血债需得血偿，圣殿，Requiescat in pace——  
“——艾吉奥！艾吉奥！！该死的！有人吗！快打911！！”  


  
5  
【无处可逃，我只能试着接受无止境的梦境，它们似乎急切地想要告诉我什么。这么多天过去，我终于快要拼凑出一个真相——不，那不可能是真的，那绝对不可能是真的，否则我的生命还有什么意义呢？】  
  
  
  
我被层层包围。  
“去找他。”容貌不清的人们的嘴一开一合，“去找他。”  
“我要找谁？我要去哪？”我问。但是没有人回答我，他们只是站在原地望着我。  
“去找他。”  
“艾吉奥？”熟悉的声音问。  
我睁开眼，对上母亲担忧的目光。“艾吉奥，你感觉怎么样？”  
“……还好。”我说。嗓子又干又涩，嘴里还在泛苦，一杯水适时递到我面前，是费得里科。  
“你好像在做梦。”费得里科拧着又粗又黑的眉毛，“你一直在念叨‘去找他’什么的，你要去找谁？”  
“我要是知道就好了。”我耸肩，一口喝干了一整杯水。把杯子还给费得里科的时候我终于意识到我正身处医院：“我怎么了？”  
费得里科和母亲对视一眼：“你把莱昂纳多吓坏了。”他说，“他以为是自己的实验作品里掺了什么有害物质，能让你——”他忍不住看了我的手一眼，“一碰就晕倒。”  
“哇哦。”我说。  
“八个小时。”他用一种怀疑的语气问，“我亲爱的弟弟真的不是故意为了翘掉下午的工程课？”  
“去你的。”我笑道，同时注意到母亲的眉毛终于舒缓了一些。  
我干脆就和母亲回了家。父亲正焦虑地在客厅里走来走去，沙发上的克劳迪亚明显被他搞得更烦了，佩德鲁齐欧坐在她身边。我甫一开门，三人的目光就直勾勾落在我身上，随后父亲一个箭步冲上来扶住我上下打量：“艾吉奥！你感觉怎么样！有没有哪里不对劲！”  
“我没事。”我被他拉着坐下，不得不把之前发生的事和他们讲了一遍。父亲眉头紧皱，克劳迪亚兴致勃勃，佩德鲁齐欧兴奋地问我他能不能看看袖剑，不等我回答，父亲便断然制止：“不行。”  
面对我们惊讶的目光，他咬咬牙，解释道：“之前收藏家给我打电话并不是因为价钱，而是这套旧手札本身据说就带有诅咒，之前解读过它的人……都疯了。”  
我震惊地看着他。不因为这是天方夜谭，而是我真的知道一个现成的例子。我们那位身份成谜的朋友是因此精神异常的吗？不，阿泰尔的手札怎么可能有问题呢？比起诅咒，倒像是他知晓了什么——譬如阿泰尔藏在手稿中的最终隐秘——由于真相太过匪夷所思，他接受不了便疯掉了。  
“艾吉奥，答应我，你也不能再研究它了。”父亲深深地看着我，疲倦道，“我不能……让你冒这个险。”  
我回望他的眼睛。乔瓦尼•奥迪托雷，杰出的银行家，意大利贵族，奥迪托雷家族现任家主，三个孩子的父亲，我的父亲。  
于是他明白了。  
“艾吉奥……”他疲倦地叹了口气。我沉默地攥紧了拳。  
抱歉，父亲，我要知道真相。我必须要知道真相。因为……只有我才能知道真相。  


  
6

【那是真的。】  
  
【我……我不知道我该怎么办。就这样装作什么都没有发生的样子继续活下去吗？这听起来很美好，在我意识到那些事后，梦魇再也没有来烦扰过我，玛利亚甚至说我可以回家住了。回家……我想念我的家人，是的，这一点上我比“他”幸福的多。】  
  
【……】  
  
【……】  
  
【……战争！战争！这一切都是为了什么！我的家人！我的爱人！他们被操蛋的政治碾碎！哈，时隔十五年，我终于又翻出了这本笔记。这是命运吗？这是命中注定吗？告诉我啊！我生命的意义究竟是为了什么！】  
  
【我无法再视而不见了，我也没有什么好害怕的了，我要去见“他”，我要回到最初，这是“他”……不，这是我们，我们所有人最后的愿望了。】  
  
【艾吉奥•奥迪托雷，去找他。】  


  
7

“……奇怪……呃，我是说，很有趣的故事。”吧台后的青年尴尬地左顾右盼，刚刚结束讲述的中年男人灌了一口威士忌，见他这样不由笑出了声。  
“没关系，你就当怪谈听也无妨。”三十七岁的艾吉奥•奥迪托雷蓄着短硬的胡茬，游刃有余地调戏年轻的酒保。戴斯蒙•迈尔斯涨红了脸，坚持问道：“那，接下来呢？你一直在收集手札吗？”  
“啊，是的。我不是说过了吗？现在林林总总手里也有了那么十几张。”艾吉奥懒洋洋地回答，“当然这还是不够。因为，嗯，怎么说呢——”他放下杯子，仔细斟酌词句来，“手札的背面用隐形墨水画了什么东西，如果不找全，我也不知道它想告诉我什么。”  
他把空杯子推给戴斯蒙，后者赶忙又给他倒满，艾吉奥再次被这个年轻人逗笑了：“后来我四处打听曾经研究过手札的人，我父亲说的确实没错，他们的后代证实他们中很多人确实都疯了。”  
他随手从随身的背包里捞出一小沓文件：“这个，是博宁•怀特，医生，1545年生，1590年发疯，次年失踪；科尔•瑞博斯，士兵，1612年生，1644年丢了一条腿，两年后精神失常，1652年失踪；尤瑟夫•凡迪，工程师，1660年生，三十岁时失踪；格朗尼•萨尔托——唔，这是唯一一位女性——1692年生，失踪年份不详，大致在十六世纪四十年代左右；这个，啊，重头戏来了，我的精神病小朋友——”他勾起嘴角，“伊戈尔•奥迪托雷，还是我们家族的孩子呢——1775年生，天生脑子就有点小问题，一直在住院，1801年回家休养，1816年他的家人死于意大利分裂后的政治战，当年就失踪了。”  
“看出什么共同点了吗？”艾吉奥笑眯眯地问。  
戴斯蒙扫视文件。在伊戈尔之后还有几人，他们寿命不尽相同，但是——“他们精神失常后都失踪了。”  
“没疯的也失踪了。”艾吉奥说，“而且他们大多寿命短暂，出生年份和死亡年份——”  
“——没有重叠。”戴斯蒙惊讶地接话，“说是巧合也没问题，但真的太巧了。”话音落下后他抬起头望着艾吉奥。唔，目前为止最后一位研究手稿的人就坐在这，会不会明天再看见他的时候他脑子也会出点什么问题？  
“你来美国是要接着找手札吗？”戴斯蒙换了个话题。  
“是的。事实上，我正要去拜访卡特琳娜女士。”艾吉奥愉快地说，“路上看到酒吧突发奇想来喝一杯，明天再去找她也没关系。”他兴致高涨朝戴斯蒙举起杯子，分明是有些醉了，“来吧，我请你。”  
戴斯蒙眨眨眼睛，拿了个干净杯子给自己倒满，然后与艾吉奥一同饮尽。  
  


8

卡特琳娜是已故的地产商斯弗扎的遗孀，一个人带着两个孩子，掌管整个公司。艾吉奥第一眼看到她便清楚地意识到她的魅力——果敢无畏且足智多谋，这样的女性从来都令人欣赏。  
“艾吉奥•奥迪托雷。”卡特琳娜用一种奇异的语调念叨他的名字，“我没有想到，你是为了这个来找我。”  
卡特琳娜的办公室宽敞明亮，艾吉奥面对着落地窗，盯着她手中的玻璃盒，两张手稿残页静静躺在里面，那正是他来此的目的：“生活中总会有些出乎我们意料的小惊喜。”  
“你管这个叫惊喜？”卡特琳娜挑起眉毛，“借给你也不是什么大事，但是我很想知道……”她走近了，轻柔的语调吹进他耳朵，“你收集这个是为了什么？”  
“这份手札究竟有什么魔力？能让你放弃奥迪托雷家的基业，天南海北找了十几年？千金一掷买一张旧手札……”她轻声说，“我自认我没有这个魄力。”  
“是为了一个爱人呢。”艾吉奥回以微笑。  
“噢。”卡特琳娜愣了片刻，旋即站直身体，“看来是我误会了。”她随手把盒子放在桌子上，转身走回沙发，艾吉奥对她的背影露出充满歉意的苦笑。  
傲慢的女王往后慵懒地倒在沙发上，随手摆了摆：“拿走吧，送你了，权当与奥迪托雷家结个朋友。”  
艾吉奥双手缓缓捧起盒子，端详着里面泛黄的纸张：“嗯？只是和奥迪托雷家族？”  
“当然不。”卡特琳娜笑出了声。  
  
夜里和家人打电话的时候，克劳迪亚几乎要在那头喊出来：“费得里科！我说什么来着！我说什么来着！！”  
“不！我亲爱的弟弟！他就这样走上了不归路！”费得里科痛心疾首。  
“早知今日，何必当初！我看出来了，艾吉奥就是个纸性恋！”  
“那个会拽着我衣角喊哥哥的孩子已经不在了……他被玷污了，被腐化了……艾吉奥！再爱哥哥一次吧！”  
“老天，你们饶了我吧！”艾吉奥被兄妹两个吵得头大，“卡特琳娜是很迷人没错，但是——”  
“但是个屁，你知不知道当年学校里大家给你起的什么外号？”克劳迪亚嗤笑，“老色鬼，转性了？”  
“我不老。”  
“你居然不否认！”  
“好了，就到这里吧。”艾吉奥揉了揉太阳穴，“我要抓紧时间破译手札了，你们早点睡。”  
“艾吉奥！”克劳迪亚忽然叫他。艾吉奥按挂断键的手停在空中，“怎么了吗？”  
“你是在开玩笑，对吧？”克劳迪亚问。  
是的。艾吉奥想说。不能让他们担心。  
他低头目光触及阿泰尔的手札，笔迹锋利工整，白袍刺客的身形几乎要从里面跃出来，刀光剑影，白鹰嘶鸣。  
“……不，我相当认真。”艾吉奥回答。  


9

而后艾吉奥启程去了罗马。即使马里奥刚刚翻修完了蒙特里久尼盛情邀请他，艾吉奥也还是选择拒绝。马基雅维利为他提供了台伯岛的住所——难以想象，明明他们曾经还是互相挑毛病的教授和学生，现在却成为了少有的至交。在罗马他再次见到了莱昂纳多，这时他拥有了一间自己的工作室，且因其画风独特而名声大噪。撒莱和他一起经营。在艾吉奥问及他的动手欲望是否不减当年之时，莱昂纳多笑得越发欢快：“噢，艾吉奥，我现在可是有顶头上司报销了。”  
“那得是多傻的上司啊！”艾吉奥感叹，然后两人一起大笑，当然在得知那个傻瓜名字叫西泽尔的时候他整个人都凝固了。  
伊戈尔的手稿复印件仍然收在他包里，有空的时候艾吉奥会把它拿出来和阿泰尔的一起比对研读——纵使都是些早就看过的东西，他也寄希望于再次研究能找到什么蛛丝马迹，而这通常以失败告终。但日复一日的攻坚并非毫无收获——也许也并不足以称之为收获——他对刺客的信条理解越发深入，甚至几乎着了魔——某天他戴上莱昂纳多日后改良的袖剑，坐在墙沿弹出收回玩得不亦乐乎，下面有人经过时却差点生出跳下去将刀刃刺入他喉咙的冲动。  
艾吉奥将其归功于梦魇的后遗症——他现在确信阿泰尔的手稿可能真的有什么诅咒，因为那些让伊戈尔几近崩溃的梦魇也确确实实缠上了他。那些梦境有的枯燥乏味，只有无边无际的人影挤在他身边叫他寻找一个人；有的耀眼夺目，有如一根落在塔尖的雪白鹰羽；然而更多的时候则是一段不真实的记忆：他在白砖红瓦的房顶上奔跑，他从圣母百花教堂顶端坠落，他在千军万马前举起右手，手里面握着——  
梦到这里时他一般会头痛欲裂，被迫从梦中转醒。梦魇之所以被称之为梦魇，正因它绝非是什么美好的东西。艾吉奥总会梦见自己一身鲜血站在满地的尸体中央，或是在幽暗狭窄的隧道里逃亡。杀人的即视感过于强烈，每每醒来都让他恍惚。然而最令他恐惧的则是一个小广场，人群层层环绕，他的亲人吊死在中央。  
伊戈尔自小身体羸弱，自然受不了这些东西。艾吉奥再一次于夜里惊醒，如此想到。饶是他一个年近四十的大叔都会抱着被子发抖，何况一个在精神病院里深居浅出的年轻人呢？  
罗马消耗了他几年的时光。艾吉奥终于自梦里得到了另一件关键的信息——那在梦境中一闪而过的塔楼正是伊斯坦布尔著名的加拉太塔，于是三天后他便动身前往，此时距离集齐阿泰尔的手札只差最后五张。  
是命运吗？也许不尽然。艾吉奥总是觉得有什么东西在催促着他，好像确实有什么事是他必须做的。他用了很长时间走遍了伊斯坦布尔的每一个角落，终于在某天夜里他遇见了年轻的塔基姆（他只愿意告诉艾吉奥他的姓氏）。信仰伊斯兰教的小伙子包着头巾倚在自己的手工艺品店里，在艾吉奥问及手札的时候却仿佛卸下了百年的重担。  
“我在等您呢。”他说。  
他递上了两张手札。艾吉奥紧盯着他：“你为什么知道我会来？”  
塔基姆掏出手机给他调了一套相片，那是在杂乱的储物间里拍下的几份年份笔迹都不尽相同的手稿，著名清晰，艾吉奥再熟悉不过了。  
“我的天哪……”艾吉奥喃喃，不知在说手札还是塔基姆家族，“你们等了几百年？”  
这两张手札只允许借阅。艾吉奥拿到了复印件，简直觉得像在做梦。除此之外，他也要到了曾经借阅过手札的家伙们的手稿照片——博宁•怀特，格朗尼•萨尔托，以及他记录的档案中缺失的、于1902年生、1938年失踪的阿尔兹•塔基姆。  
【这完全不符合逻辑，怎么会有这种事呢？世界上真的有神存在吗？】怀特医生忧心忡忡地写，【我只能追寻阿泰尔的脚步，万物皆虚，万事皆允。】  
【我敢肯定族谱中有线索！但是该死的，族谱早在意大利被烧了！我绝不甘心就这样放弃，我已经猜到当年他做了什么，我一定要完成他的遗愿，为了我们所有人！阿泰尔，愿你指引我！】萨尔托小姐笔迹锋利而流畅。  
【我要找到他，我一定要找到他。但我已经没有时间了。艾吉奥，我不知道你什么时候才能看到，但愿不会太晚。】阿尔兹在最后写到，【去蒙特里久尼，那是一切开始的地方。】  


  
10

“你不是说不来吗？”老当益壮的马里奥吹胡子瞪眼，“东奔西跑放鸽子很爽是不是？”  
“我没有！”艾吉奥惨叫，“而且我已经不小了！马里奥叔叔，我也都四十多了！”  
“那在你叔叔面前也是小孩子！”马里奥狠狠敲了他的脑袋，然后咧嘴笑着给了许久未见的侄子一个拥抱。  
时隔多年，艾吉奥终于回到了蒙特里久尼。他向马里奥讲明来意，再次收获了一个货真价实的狠瞪：“你就只惦记着那个阿泰尔是不是？！”  
“我也惦记您哪。”艾吉奥陪笑。  
马里奥从鼻子里哼了一声：“克劳迪亚说的时候我还当笑话听，但是现在——”他又剜了一眼艾吉奥，“瞧瞧你都成了什么样子！别说女朋友，连个男朋友都没有过！”  
艾吉奥讪笑着摸摸鼻子：“我专一。”  
“跟纸片专一？”马里奥抱起胳膊。  
他们走进书房。艾吉奥将二十七张手札放在桌子上。马里奥翻看了几张便放下了。艾吉奥四处转了转，落日的余晖从窗户落进来，温暖的，饱含千言万语的。  
这便是起点了。他将马里奥赶出了房间，然后将二十七张手札逐一挂上墙。世界在他视野中逐渐褪去颜色，而后鲜红的纹路浮现在纸上。艾吉奥原地转了一圈，惊讶地发现书架也闪烁着金光。他走上前四处摸索，咔哒一声过后，最外层的书架徐徐后退，露出一个陈腐的密道来。  
艾吉奥打开手机外置的手电筒，甫一踏进去，便扬起积压了几百年的於灰。空气里传来腐朽的、烧焦的味道，绵密得像是烧过什么骨头，密道弯弯绕绕，尽头有东西在发光。  
他一步一步走下去。  
在历史悠久的蒙特里久尼地下，埋藏着同样古老的圣坛。宽阔的大厅里诡异地一尘不染，尽头立着七座石像。大厅中央的桌子后面坐着一具铠甲齐身的骷髅，其他服装各异的八具骸骨罗列在他身侧：白色的医用长衣，深绿的意大利军装，工匠的朴素短衫，华丽的女子长裙，昂贵的贵族外套，教会信徒的黑色长袍，伊斯兰风的民族装束，宝蓝的呢制风衣……桌子上整整齐齐叠放着九沓崭新如刚刚写好的手稿，从左至右笔迹各异。阿泰尔的最后三张手札就放在白骨手边。  
艾吉奥慢慢走上前。  
照亮整个房间的是椅子上骸骨手里的东西，那是一个盒子，整个都发着暖洋洋的淡金色柔光，仿佛接触到一点都能灵魂不朽。他拿起第一份手稿，上面优雅的意语里偶尔掺了几句法文，他读起来却不觉费力——  
【1976年，我是艾吉奥•奥迪托雷，我没能找到阿泰尔。这么久了，我真的能成功吗？阿泰尔，拜托，别让我再……无望下去了……】  
他又拿起第二份。  
【1938年，我是艾吉奥•奥迪托雷。世界大战结束不久，可我总觉得第二次也要来了。不管怎么说，我又一次失败了，但愿我下一次能成功。阿泰尔，你究竟在哪里呢？】  
第三份。  
【1899年，我是艾吉奥•奥迪托雷。老天，意大利终于统一了，乱七八糟的战争，我都不敢再看了。意料之中的失败，当然我觉得阿泰尔也不会愿意重生在这种地方。我深刻怀疑很多个我还没来得及到蒙特里久尼就死了，伊甸圣器争点气，能不能给我重生在一个和平点的地方？】  
第四份，第五份，第六份——  
【1816年，我是艾吉奥•奥迪托雷。我肯定是重生次数太多，导致身份认知出了点问题。不过这是三百年来除去最初，我第一次再次收集齐了阿泰尔的手稿——我的天哪，它们是怎么跑到那么远的地方去的！总而言之，我没找到阿泰尔，并且，我发现我越来越迷恋他了，这太折磨人了。】  
【1749年，我是艾吉奥•奥迪托雷。看在伊甸圣器的份上，这次我居然是个女孩子！而且似乎还是索菲亚家族的孩子！不过裙子这种东西确实很漂亮就是了。最后，我没能找到阿泰尔，但倒是去马西亚夫看了一眼。那和从前一样美，愿阿泰尔在那里安息。】  
【1690年，我是艾吉奥•奥迪托雷。我失败了，我没能找到阿泰尔。以及，去他的，我恨工程学。】  
有如时钟逆转，记忆如潮水涌来。艾吉奥浑身发着抖，捡了两次才捡起第七份手稿。盒子的光芒映着他轮廓分明的脸庞，灰绿的眼睛被染上金光。  
【1652年，我是艾吉奥•奥迪托雷。我是个傻瓜！参军简直是我做过最错误的决定，阿泰尔怎么可能会在军队里呢？虽然为了意大利奋斗的感觉是很美好，但我可是个刺客！记忆苏醒的契机实在太难找了，天知道我是怎么用一条腿爬下蒙特里久尼的。】  
第八份。  
【1594年，我是艾吉奥•奥迪托雷。实验很完美，我成功重生了，接下来的目标就是寻找阿泰尔。我这一世走过了很多国家，但一无所获。我不知道这趟旅程会持续多久，不过没关系，我有的是时间。接下来还要考虑如何让记忆苏醒，以及地下圣坛的安置……阿泰尔，我一定要找到你，我要亲口告诉你一切。】  
五百年来的记忆与感情一瞬间冲过神经，他还有心情感叹“不怪前几次会发疯”。他都做了什么？他都经历了什么？时光荏苒，白驹过隙，兜兜转转他终于又回到了这里。在圣器力量下保持不朽的每一具白骨都是艾吉奥•奥迪托雷，他穿越战火，爬过饥荒，飞离死亡。他把自己困在无止境的轮回里，只为追寻一只不知身处何处的白鹰。  
阿泰尔是否恢复了从前的记忆呢？他是否为自己的重生感到疑惑呢？四百年前的灵魂经不起太多次转世，从一开始艾吉奥就深知自己不能错过任何一年。每次捕风捉影都令人惶恐：如果他已经错过了呢？如果阿泰尔在幼年就死在了战乱中呢？如果阿泰尔为他一厢情愿的复活而感到厌恶呢？从始至终这都只是他一人的爱恋，然而如此多年，即使不被接受他也心甘情愿。十年，百年，千年，阿泰尔的手札始终是打开记忆流通的钥匙，只要他还在拜读他的作品，只要他还保有这份感情，艾吉奥•奥迪托雷的记忆便代代流传，永生不朽。他将一直寻找下去，直到找到最初的执念为止。  
第九份。  
【我在追寻一个真相，为此付出了一生光阴。我清楚自己命不久矣，而答案依然遥遥无期。我自朱诺的话里滋生了疯狂的念头，谁甘心当一枚棋子呢？我要见证预言，我要打破预言。我给了小云盒子，但没有人知道我曾留有其他的东西，它将成为我完成计划的助力。索菲亚，很抱歉一直瞒着你，但我已经无法回头了。】  
十个艾吉奥终于齐聚此地，也许本有更多，也许将有更多。艾吉奥摇摇晃晃走过书桌，在几乎爆炸的头痛里仰望阿泰尔的雕像。一如五百年前他回到蒙特里久尼，带着新发现的手札凝视阿泰尔的脸。那时明明满心只有仰慕与尊敬，为什么会发展到这个样子呢？他跌跌撞撞走上前，倚着阿泰尔雕像的底座，陷入了几十年来第一场无梦的酣眠。  
【2019年，我是艾吉奥•奥迪托雷。我有一种强烈的预感，我会成功的，我就要找到他了。果然无论过了多少年，无论我拥有记忆与否，我都会爱上阿泰尔。这是宿命吗？我如此坚信着，这正是我给自己创造的宿命啊。】  


尾声

再推开店门时，艾吉奥惊讶地意识到了酒吧内部的变化：尖锐混杂的涂鸦和充斥浓妆艳抹的男女的舞池不见了，取而代之的是暖黄的灯光和小有情调的钢琴。顾客虽然少了很多，但吧台旁几乎是满的。艾吉奥找了个空位挤进去，和戴斯蒙打招呼：“嘿，Des，你还在做酒保吗？”  
“你是……艾吉奥！”戴斯蒙惊讶地叫道，“我以为你不会回来了呢！毕竟有那些例子在前……”他上下打量艾吉奥，“你好像心情还不错？”  
艾吉奥愉快地坐下来，戴斯蒙咧嘴笑了：“说到现在，其实这家店是我的了。”  
“那真是太棒了。”艾吉奥眨眨眼，“我也确实找到了很有趣的真相，过程有些匪夷所思，我待会再和你细讲。”  
“你还在找手札吗？”  
“不，我已经找齐了。而且仔细算起来这大概是第三次了。”艾吉奥眉飞色舞，“我现在的首要目的，就是找到我心心念念的阿泰尔•伊本•拉哈阿德。”  
有人猛地呛到。艾吉奥循声转过头，正见他身旁的白衣男子皱眉咳嗽，中东人的英俊容貌，鹰隼般的金瞳一眨不眨地瞪了回来。


End file.
